


Promotions

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky gets promoted again.





	Promotions

Bridge stepped into the commander's office.He stood at attention. "You called sir?" 

Sky was pacing nervously behind his desk. He stopped when Bridge entered and straightened himself. 

"They want to promote me to central command." Sky said evenly, trying to hide how he felt about the situation. 

"Congratulations." 

"I turned it down." 

"What?! Why?" 

" I can't and won't leave you. You are my life now." Sky took a deep breath before he could back out. "Protocol states that spouses will not be split up." He said the last of it to the floor, blushing. "What do you think?" 

There was a pause while Bridge carefully picked his words. He walked over and took Sky's hands in his. 

"I think I want you to say the words." He said, looking shyly at their intertwined hands.

Sky let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"Will you marry me?" 

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Proposal fic. Didn't see that coming eh?


End file.
